La concreción de una nueva amenza
by bonavenir
Summary: No amigo mío, cosas materiales no. – se acercó a Ranma y puso un dedo en su pecho. – Algo que se encuentre aquí dentro… Ranma frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería. "Dame a tu esposa" - le dijo... Otra historia revoltosa de mi autoría :D
1. CAPITULO1

Capítulo I

 _ **Conociendo a la amenaza.**_

Tanto la señora oscuridad como el señor tranquilidad invadían cada pedazo y rincón de la casa Tendo, como si fuesen amos y dueños del lugar, de no ser porque había un sólo cuarto en el que ellos no habían podido entrar, en el que fueron vilmente rechazados, tal vez temporalmente hasta que algo sucediera y pudiesen entrar por el hueco de la puerta; y es que Akane Tendo estaba en su antigua habitación que ahora era un estudio, en el que por las noches se disponía a hacer tarea hasta altas horas de la noche, con la luz encendida y a veces, con música de por medio.

Ahora Akane estudiaba la Universidad lo que le exigía desvelos y un esfuerzo increíble que jamás se imaginó. Después de graduarse de la preparatoria hace dos años, decidió que quería tener una carrera en deportes para especializarse después en artes marciales y poder enseñar efectivamente en el dojo Tendo que ahora estaba a su cargo; a la menor de las Tendo se le dejo la difícil tarea de cuidarlo, luego de que su padre decidiese viajar con un viejo amigo alrededor del mundo para actualizarse en la práctica de la meditación y de las artes marciales, ¿Y por qué a Akane y no sus otras hermanas?, debido a que tanto Kasumi como Nabiki, hace un año, contrajeron nupcias; Kasumi con el doctor Tofu y Nabiki con un empresario multimillonario. Por ello en un consenso se llegó a la conclusión de que la menor debía administrar y cuidar del Dojo y durante un año entero se dedicó a él en cuerpo y alma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su trabajo mejoraría si conociera mejor el cuerpo de una persona, de este modo desarrollaría de una forma más profesional las habilidades de sus estudiantes.

Esa noche Akane hacía uso del estudio, como cada noche, pero esta vez para estudiar las partes del cuerpo humano, pues al día siguiente tenía examen de anatomía.

Después de un tiempo estudiando la puerta se abrió dejando oír un chirrido y casi al unísono se escuchó un _"Ven a dormir, es tarde",_ ante aquello la Tendo dejo el lápiz que mordía nerviosamente y traslado su vista al chico perteneciente de aquella voz.

\- Ya casi terminó, en un instante estoy allá. - le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y luego volcó de nuevo su atención en su libreta.

Aquel muchacho alzó una ceja y suspiro, no le iba a insistir pues sabía de antemano que si lo hacía una pelea se llevaría a cabo y había aprendido a evitarlas.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, la Tendo había caído, después de un rato de releer y repetir palabras como una grabadora descompuesta, decidió cerrar los ojos y en algún momento se quedó dormida sobre una pila de libros.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, su esposo se levantó para ir al baño, esperando que su pareja ya estuviese a su lado pero la almohada seguía vacía, por lo que decidió ir al estudio a pedirle a su esposa que regresará con él, odiaba dormir solo. Camino atreves de los pasillos hacia el estudio, abrió la puerta y la vio tirada sobre la mesa de noche, totalmente dormida. Aquella escena le provocó una sonrisilla y se quedó contemplándola durante unos minutos, era adorable verla dormir de esa forma, cuando caía víctima del cansancio. Luego de deleitarse con esa imagen se acercó a ella y con cuidando la cargo entre sus brazos, hacia su habitación, donde la dejó caer en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cobijo. Se recostó a su lado y antes de dormir le deposito un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente el reloj sonó a las 7 am y una Akane se levantó apresurada a bañarse mientras gritaba cosas como " _se me hizo tarde, me quedé dormida, Dios mío porque no me levantaste"._ Era irónico esto último, pues su marido se había dedicado a levantarla para que no se le hiciese tarde desde hace un año, cuando ella lo había hecho antes durante cuatro largos años.

Mientras Akane se quejaba, su pareja la observaba tumbado en la cama sin intervenir, estaba estresada y no quería ponerla peor. Unos minutos más tardes se levantó de su amada cama a preparar el desayuno.

Akane bajó apresurada, con el cabello chorreando y la ropa mojada en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pues no se había secado por lo tarde que se le había hecho. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer apresuradamente los huevos con tocino y el café que su adorable pareja ya había preparado.

Por su lado él se sentó frente a ella mientras tomaba una taza de café.

\- Come despacio boba, Te vas a asfixiar. - Le aconsejo él.

\- Es tarde… tengo examen. No hay mucho tiempo de comer bien... por cierto esto está riquísimo. – Dijo ella con la boca llena de comida.

Él le sonrió.

La chica iba tarde ya para su examen, por lo que después de acabar de comer tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y fue hacia su bicicleta con la que iba a la Universidad. Su esposo la esperaba ya en la entrada con la bici posicionada hacia la calle para evitar que perdiera tiempo en sacarla de casa. De un brinco ella se subió a ella y antes de salir volando hacia su destino, ambos se besaron como si el tiempo no existiera.

Ella pedaleó rápido.

Durante el examen, aún le faltaba señalar en un dibujo las partes del cuerpo humano y sus respectivos nombres, sin embargo algo la desconcentro momentáneamente, su teléfono sonó y ella avergonzada por él timbre tan vergonzoso que le había puesto (querido lector(a) inserta el timbre más vergonzoso que se te ocurra), paró de responder y torpemente lo apagó. Todos la observaron molesta incluyendo al profesor, en ese momento sintió como todos la torturaban mentalmente y deseo jamás haber traído consigo un celular. Después de aquel desagradable momento trató de regresar su concentración al examen pero lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí.

Su otra clase comenzó más tarde, pero aún estaba preocupada, impidiendo que pudiera ponerle atención a su profesor. Tratando de relajarse, jugueteaba con sus lápices o dibujaba en su cuaderno, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, recostarse y deprimirse porque seguramente se iría a extraordinarios, inquieta, recordó que en el examen su teléfono sonó y como un pretexto para no pensar en su examen, lo sacó de su mochila y abrió la bandeja de mensajes.

 _Bobo Esposo: Suerte en tú examen. Te amo. Recibido 8:20 am._

Akane sonrió como boba ante aquello y suspiro, tranquilizándose, esperaba que las clases terminasen cuanto pronto para llegar a casa con su esposo.

Ya por la tarde, la Tendo Arribo a casa, bajo de su transporte y lo dejó tirado en su fachada, tenía una inmensa necesidad de estar con su pareja, quería estar con él y refugiarse en sus brazos para no pensar en ese maldito examen que la traía hecha nervios, después de todo siempre se preocupaba por cumplir y estudiar para poder llegar lejos.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, se introdujo en casa y corrió atreves de esta, hacia el dojo donde era seguro que su esposo se encontraría pues por las tardes daba clases de taekwondo a niños de 5 años. Al llegar contemplo a su esposo dar patadas al aire, calentándose para su clase y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, hace mucho que no lo veía en su traje de combate porque llegaba a estudiar o dormir. Entusiasmada, corrió atreves del pasto que separaban la casa del cuarto de entrenamiento y se abalanzó contra Ranma, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, se subió sobre él y le empezó a besar como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - Grito.

Él se incorporó, sentándose con ella aún sobre él.

\- Idiota, ¿No puedes llegar como las personas normales? - Ella hizo un pequeño puchero y él le beso la frente. - ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Akane suspiro.

\- Fatal. - susurro desanimada.

\- Siempre dices que te va fatal y al día siguiente llegas con un diez. – La alentó él, mientras le despeinaba su cabello que aún mantenía corto.

Akane volvió a abalanzarse hacia él, metiendo sus manos entre la parte superior del traje, tocando con sus manos frías la tersa piel de la espalda de su marido.

\- No des clases hoy Ranma, vamos a ver películas, por un helado o cualquier otra cosa, pero salgamos.

Él la abrazo de vuelta mientras acariciaba su melena.

\- Akane no puedo, tú sabes que estamos un poco cortos esta semana y necesito dar más clases.

La chica cerró los ojos un poco decepcionada, pero era cierto, estaban atravesando por un tiempo difícil y no podían darse el lujo de dejar de trabajar.

\- Pero prometo terminar antes y… - Ranma empezó a besarle la clavícula. – No se… ¿relajarnos un rato? – Sonrío traviesamente.

Akane se sonrojó ante aquello…

\- ¿Profesor? – se escucharon varias voces agudas al fondo.

La pareja miró hacia la puerta del Dojo y contemplaron a un grupo de 10 niños observándolos confundidos, rápidamente se levantaron del piso y Ranma les dio la indicación de que pasarán, mientras que Akane salió corriendo de allí.

Ese día Akane había corrido con la suerte de no tener trabajos por lo que disfrutó de un día lleno de televisión, películas y su cama. Sin embargo más tarde el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó y ella bajo corriendo a atender.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Ryu, él era su mejor amigo de la universidad, por no decir el único, los demás la tachaban de rara por tener un dojo. Ryu era alto, tenía ojos color verde, cabello negro y su tez era blanca, tan blanca que él sol hacía que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, él.

\- Hola Akane. – Le dijo amablemente.

La Tendo frunció el ceño, confundida. – Hola Ryu. ¿Pasa algo?

El chico alzó una ceja, preguntándose algo. Después pareció caer en cuenta y hecho una risilla al aire.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la chica aún más extrañada.

\- ¡Lo olvidaste!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quedamos en que hoy veríamos una película juntos.

Akane abrió inmensurablemente los ojos, impactada por aquello y trató de recordar en qué momento le propuso eso a su compañero.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste, cierto? Fue hace tres días en clase de baloncesto…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y puso su concentración en recordar y si, efectivamente ese día ella estaba cansada y recordó que él fue hacia ella y se lo pregunto, pero estaba tan exhausta y sudorosa que lo último que quería era escuchar atentamente a alguien, por lo que solo asintió con una sonrisa pero no recordaba lo que él le había pedido.

\- Oh, cierto, lo siento… lo había olvidado.

\- No te preocupes… entonces supongo que no vamos a hacer nada, ¿verdad? – Aquel muchacho parecía decepcionado y ella pudo notarlo, por lo que miro detrás de ella y todas las cosas que estaba disfrutando, pero aunque no lo recordaba tenía que hacerlo, ella cumplía con lo que decía.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pasa. - Le sonrió.

El muchacho se entusiasmó ante esto, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se introdujo en la casa.

\- Vaya tu hogar sí que es grande. – Comentó mientras con su mirada repasaba las paredes del hogar, asombrado por la decoración y el estilo tradicional que se encontraba allí.

\- No es mi casa, estoy cuidándola por mi padre.

\- Pues vaya… la casa de tú padre es enorme.

Ella río, mientras lo conducía hacia la sala de estar, donde prendió la tele y saco un bonche de películas de un armario.

\- Pues bien, ¿Qué te gustaría ver? – le pregunto ella.

El chico se acercó al bonche y comenzó a ver todas los films que tenía ella en su haber. – ¡También tienes un montón de películas, woow!

Ella volvió a reír ante aquella conducta. – Si… a mí y a mi…

\- Akane. – la voz de Ranma la interrumpió, quien estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación.

El ojinegro le sonrió. – Amor... mira él es Ryu, un compañero de la universidad.

Ranma se acercó a él y le sonrió un tanto a fuerzas. – Mucho gusto Ryu.

Ryu abrió la boca un poco impactado y sin prestarle atención a Ranma, volteó a ver a Akane confundido. - ¿Amor?

Ella asintió. – Si Ryu… él es mi esposo.

Ryu volvió a mirarlo un tanto desconcertado y desanimado. – Oh no lo sabía… disculpa, soy un compañero de clase de Akane. – le sonrió e hizo una inclinación, Ranma lo imito también.

\- ¿Vamos a ver una película Ranma, no quieres verla con nosotros?

\- No, tome unos minutos de descanso, tengo que regresar a trabajar. – Le sonrió. – Que se diviertan.

\- Esta bien, que te vaya bien. – le contesto de regresó Akane.

Ranma asintió y regresó a su trabajo, aquella escena Ryu la contemplo un tanto molesto.

El invitado escogió una película de acción sobre armas y violencia, la habían puesto y ya tenía 15 minutos de haber comenzado pero durante esos minutos Ryu no dejaba de contemplar a Akane con sumo interés.

\- Akane… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que estabas casada? –

\- Claro que lo hice, pero siempre estás perdido en tus cosas que seguramente no me pusiste atención. – Le sonrió.

Ryu bajo la mirada. - ¿Y él te hace feliz Akane?

En la boca de la chica apareció una sonrisilla de medio lado y en sus ojos, un brillo peculiar.

\- Claro que sí, cada momento.

El muchacho sonrió falsamente y suspiro.

\- Me alegro.

La película terminó un tiempo después.

\- Pues creo que estuvo genial. – dijo el chico.

Akane se estiro en su lugar, pues estar sentada la había entumido un poco.

\- A mí nunca me gusto está película pero a Ranma le gusta tanto que eh llegado a encontrarle el chiste. – le sonrió.

\- Pues hay partes rescatables.

Akane río. – Si, algunas.

En la habitación apareció un silencio un tanto incomodo, Akane quería ir a dormir a su cama y no sabía cómo decirle que se fuera.

\- Akane, ¿me prestas tú baño?

La chica asintió. – Sí, claro, sube las escaleras y en la esquina está.

\- Gracias.

El chico caminó por el pasillo hacia arriba y vio que la puerta del baño, estaba entre abierta, parecía que alguien lo usaba. Él observo dentro y vio a Ranma parado en el lavabo, luego de unos segundos él se sumergió en agua que se encontraba allí y contemplo como cambio de hombre a mujer. Ryu ante esto, abrió la boca impactado y luego sonrío maliciosamente.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro al baño.

\- Hey. – dijo llamando la atención de Ranma.

Saotome, se secó la cara convertida en mujer y se quedó en pausa observándolo, ahora él sabía su secreto.

\- ¿Viste lo que paso?

Ryu asintió. – Parece ser que caíste en uno de los lagos de Jusenkyo, ¿cierto?

Ranma asintió. – Hace unos años atrás… - prosiguió a cercarse bien el rostro con una toalla que tenía en las manos.

\- Y si yo te dijera como desacerté de la maldición… ¿Qué me darías a cambio?

Ranma frunció el ceño y lo miro impactado. – Yo sé cómo deshacer esto, sólo que no tengo los recursos para hacerlo ahora.

Ryu río. – Existen varias formas y yo las conozco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hace un tiempo caí también en uno, me convertía en zorro al contacto del agua, pero este método me ayudo a eliminar la maldición de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Cómo creerte? –

\- Fácil. – Saco su celular y le mostró un video un tanto viejo de él al contacto con el agua fría, de verdad se convertía en zorro.

Ranma lo tomo en sus manos y preguntándose si era cierto aquello lo roció con agua y nada sucedió.

\- Lo vez.

Ranma abrió la boca inmensurablemente.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Te diré, no soy mala persona, pero dime… ¿estarías dispuesto a darme… qué?

\- ¿Darte algo? Dijiste que no eras mala persona, ¿Por qué me pides algo a cambio?

\- Todo en esta vida se trata de dar y recibir, yo te doy el secreto para ser normal pero tú dame algo… ¿trato hecho o no?

\- ¿Y qué se supone que te dé, dinero?

El chico comenzó a caminar alrededor de él.

\- No amigo mío, cosas materiales no. – se acercó a Ranma y puso un dedo en su pecho. – Algo que se encuentre aquí dentro…

Ranma frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería.

\- Dame a tu esposa. – Ryu sonrió un tanto macabro.

Ranma suspiró, se puso la toalla sobre un hombro y camino hacia afuera. – De ningún modo, ya encontraré como librarme de esto.

Ryu sonrió.

\- Imagine que dirías eso.

Ranma abrió la puerta y antes de salir lo miro por detrás de su hombro.

\- Aléjate de ella, no quiero volver a verte cerca, es mía.

Ryu sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ya lo veremos….

Continuará…

 **Notas de la autora**

No sé, ¿Qué les parece? Se me ocurrió hacer una historia divida en horas para que dé un día normal algo extraordinario resulte en el tiempo, como que poco a poco la maldad se deje ver, no sé si me explique. XD Bueno léanlo y saquen sus conclusiones: D

Borré las otras historias, ese día estaba drogada y lo subí sin leerlo antes, volví a leerlo ya subido y mi impacto fue tremendo cuando vi que era horrendo. Así me pasa, lo siento. Espero que lo entiendan.

Gracias por leerme de verdad, a cada uno y una, son grandes, maravillosos y muy sensuales ;)

Bisuous.


	2. CAPITULO2

Capitulo II

 _ **La concreción de una amenaza**_

Ryu salió del cuarto de baño con una actitud altanera, contoneándose con ánimo por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras y desde donde diviso a Akane, quien se extrañó de ver a su amigo tan feliz, más aún cuando vio a su esposo (ya convertido en hombre) caminar detrás de el con unos ojos que demostraban de todo menos felicidad.

Los ojos de Ranma nunca mentían y tras cinco años de conocerlo, ella podía identificar perfectamente más que cualquier otra persona lo que le pasaba y lo que sentía y era obvio que estaba enfadado, quien sabe por qué, pero sin duda la estaba inquietando, pues aunque bien sabía que se podía poner celoso de otros hombres, jamás lo había demostrado con tanta evidencia, ni mucho menos en presencia de sus amigos, tal vez en el pasado si pero Saotome había cambiado, era obvio que algo había sucedido arriba, algo significativo y lo iba a averiguar en cuanto su amigo se fuese.

Ryu bajo hasta el último escalón en donde saltó y de un brinco ya estaba frente a la Tendo.

\- Bueno... me voy Akane. - Dijo Ryu, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aquella que las personas muestran cuando han comido su dulce o comida preferida o cuando se han enterado de algo que les hace el día, aquella sonrisa que descojonaba a Ranma y que de no ser porque no quería preocupar a su esposa, la hubiese borrado con toda su fuerza.

\- Muy bien Ryu - Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa fingida, sin intenciones de querer indagar lo sucedido con el allí, acto seguido lo escolto hasta la puerta y antes de que su compañero saliese, este se detuvo y observó por sobre su hombro a Ranma con aquella mirada socarrona que Saotome quería quitar a golpes.

En ese instante Ryu se devolvió hacia dentro y camino en dirección a Ranma, le tendió una mano. Le dijo - Que descortés de mi parte... Fue un gusto, Ranma... –

Saotome se le quedo viendo a su saludo. No tenía intención de corresponderle pero sus siguientes palabras lo incitaron a darle una advertencia disimulada.

\- Piensa en lo que te dije... - Susurró aquel individuo lo más bajo que pudo.

Ante esto el chico de la coleta tomo su apretón encrespado. - Tú también… recuerda... no te acerques a mi chica. - apretujo fuerte su mano, deseando romperle los dedos en pedazos.

Aquello había tensado el ambiente y Akane casi se acerca a separarlos cuando finalmente se soltaron. El invitado camino hacia fuera y se despidió de Akane con un _"te veo mañana"_ , fulminándola una mirada inigualable, con deseo, algo que le erizo el pelo a la chica y provoco que Ranma tuviese que contenerse para no golpearlo, nadie veía de esa forma a su esposa, nadie que no fuese él.

Akane cerró la puerta nerviosa por aquel momento tan peculiar. Su esposo camino hacia la puerta y la aseguró varias veces.

\- Bueno... esto está siendo raro - Dijo la chica ante la conducta extraña de su marido, el jamás tomaba tantas precauciones con la cerradura de la casa.

Saotome caminó hacia él pie de las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos mirándola como si hubiese hecho algo mal.

\- No quiero volver a ver a ese tal Ryu en la casa... - se acarició el entrecejo exasperado, al recordar esa mirada desagradable que aquel individuo le había dedicado a su pareja. - No, no, es más no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar ni que estés cerca de él... ¿entendido?

Akane lo miró sorprendida, con extrañeza y poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a mostrar el disgusto que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. - ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que oíste Akane, tienes prohibido acercarte a él.

\- ¿Ranma Saotome ésta tratando de controlarme? - Le preguntó, con un tono de voz de incredulidad.

\- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que él no me cae bien, no es una persona de fiar, tómalo como una advertencia... creme que estoy diciéndote esto por tú seguridad.

La Tendo alzó una ceja confundida. - ¿Qué rayos pasó allá arriba cómo para qué tenga que cuidarme la espalda de mi mejor amigo?

Ranma suspiro y se dio la media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras. - Hazme caso y aléjate de él.

Akane se cabreo cuando él se volteó, por lo que mecánicamente tomó una muñeca que se encontraba adornando una mesita de la entrada y se lo lanzó directo a la cabeza. - ¡Ah no!, no vas evitar esto, dime de una buena vez. ¡Qué carajos pasó allá arriba!

Ranma casi cae por el impacto que le causo él golpe. Se acarició la cabeza y le dedico una mirada de odio a su chica, ya se había enfadado. -¡idiota siempre con tu violencia innecesaria! Mucho menos te lo voy a decir, ¡machorruda grosera!

\- ¿Machorruda?... ¿Grosera?, mira afeminado yo no soy la que deja a la gente hablando sola, tú no me dices nada, una relación se basa en la comunicación y tú… - tomó aire para gritarle - ¡y tú te vas y me dejas así como si nada! ¿Cómo sé que no es otro ataque de tus celos y por eso no quieres que me acerque a él? ¿Huh?

El muchacho apretó los dientes y bufo desesperado. La miró un tanto enfadado y camino hacia ella, Akane retrocedió ante la actitud dominante que él estaba expresando en ese instante y unos segundos más tarde ya la había arrinconado contra la pared. Él subió una mano por sobre su cabeza, contra el muro y ello provocó que ella se sintiese un tanto intranquila, Ranma la estaba aprisionando contra él, su Ranma, el más hermoso de los captores.

\- Boba. - Le susurro mientras tomaba sus caderas, jalándolas contra él. - Estoy preocupado por lo que él pueda hacerte. No te voy a decir que pasó arriba porque no quiero preocuparte, tienes muchas cosas en que pensar como para darte algo más que debas tener en mente. Es algo sin importancia. - Bajo sus labios hacia los de su esposa y los rozó, ella se quedó esperando un beso que no sucedió. - Sólo aléjate de él. Tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar.

Akane se derritió por esto. Su corazón se paró un momento. Ranma podía ser tan seductor cuando se preocupaba por ella.

La Tendo, temblando por aquel momento tan excitante, lo abrazó y recargo su rostro en su pecho.

\- ¿Confías en mi Akane?

Ella asintió. - Claro que sí, siempre, no lo dudes.

Ranma sonrió. Beso su cabeza y luego jaló de nuevo las caderas de su pareja pero esta vez hacia arriba, cargándola, suspendiéndola en el aire, con el fin de que le fuese más fácil llevarla hacia su cuarto, donde seguramente le daría más que besos.

 _Hombre otra vez._

 _Sintiéndome libre._

 _Completo._

 _Ya no más un afeminado._

Pensó. Mientras le sonreía a su reflejo en él espejo, después volvió a sumergirse en él agua fría de la piscina en la que estaba, salió, siendo un hombre, regocijándose con ello.

Un bienestar agradable apareció en su estómago.

 _Paz. Libertad._

 _Ya no tengo que fingir._

Hecho un saltó del agua y corrió por la casa en la que estaba. Parecía un niño al que le habían dado lo que siempre había deseado

\- ¡Akane, mira ya no me convierto en mujer! - Gritó pero no nadie le contesto de vuelta.

\- ¿Akane? - Grito varias veces más mientras asomaba su cabeza en cada rincón de la mansión en la que estaba sin obtener respuesta, después de un rato un miedo lo invadió y empezó a correr con suma desesperación a los mismos rincones a los que había ya ido.

" _Hey"._ Escucho detrás de él. Rodó su cuerpo para ver de quién se trataba y allí estaba...

Ryu sonriendo. Akane estaba tomada de una de sus manos, con una mirada sin vida. Sin nada.

\- ¡Akane! - la llamó pero ella no contestó.

 _¿Qué es lo que más quieres... ser un hombre completo o al amor de tú vida?_

Le dijo Ryu mientras se carcajeaba terroríficamente.

Ranma apretó los puños y antes de contestarle…

Abrió los ojos.

Fue un sueño.

Miró asustado a su lado y la vio allí, a su esposa, dormida tranquilamente. Hecho un suspiro al aire mientras se sentaba en la cama, se despejo un par de gotas de sudor que estaban cayendo por su frente y volvió a mirarla. Un deseo tremendo de acariciarle lo invadió y con su dedo índice repaso el rostro de su amada pareja.

Ella se despertó.

Akane entre abrió los ojos lo suficiente para verlo. Tomo su mano y la sostuvo fuerte y luego parpadeo varias veces para despertarse completamente.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Akane bostezo, con sus dedos froto sus ojos y miró el reloj: 1 am.

\- ¿No podías dormir amor?

Ranma se recostó en el pecho desnudo de su esposa, él que había despojado de ropa hace unas horas, la abrazo por sobre sus caderas y la apretón hacia él, embriagándose del perfume natural que ella destilaba y que tanto le gustaba.

\- No... Lo siento… vuelve a dormir.

Akane le acarició su coleta, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con el fin de ayudarlo a que el también durmiese.

\- Tranquilo... - Le susurró Akane sin saber exactamente porque, creyendo que era lo correcto. Disminuyendo el tono de su voz al tiempo, pues lentamente se iba quedando dormida.

Ranma cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir. - _La prefiero a ella, mil y un veces_. - pensó mientras aquel aroma embriagante de su esposa lo arrullaba.

Por la mañana Ranma despertó a su esposa con un delicado beso en la mejilla, por consecuente ella sonrió, levantándose lentamente y estirándose en la cama. Miro el reloj y vio que de nuevo era tarde.

Inmensurablemente abrió los ojos y se impulsó con sus palmas para salir de la cama, pero Ranma le sostuvo el vientre y la regreso de nuevo. Subió su cuerpo sobre ella y la abrazó fuerte.

\- ¡Vamos Ranma, suéltame, es tarde! – Gruño Akane mientras se retorcía tratando de que su esposo la dejase.

Su esposo la apretó más fuerte. – No vayas a estudiar hoy, quédate en casa, no trabajaré tampoco. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos como anoche.

La ojinegro dejó de luchar, aquella proposición era tentadora. – Ranma, aunque quisiese quedarme no puedo, hoy entregan resultados del examen y también _, "recuerda que estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles y no podemos dejar de trabajar".-_ imitó la voz de su chico a modo de burla.

A Saotome no le pareció tan gracioso pero tenía razón. Suspiro y aún con su cara estampada en la almohada la dejó ir.

\- Está vez ganas tú… - se incorporó de la cama abrazándola por la espalda. – Pero la próxima vez ganaré yo.

Akane se volteó para besarlo. – No te la dejaré tan fácil.

Extrañamente Ranma se ofreció en acompañar a su esposa hasta la Universidad, aún seguía preocupado por lo sucedido, pero Akane estaba disfrutando de ello, él nunca podía ir con ella debido al trabajo que tenía por las mañanas, pero ese día se permitió dejar una nota indicando que estaría tarde atendiendo el dojo.

Akane y Ranma aparcaron la bici frente a la universidad, en donde su esposo se quedó pasmado admirando aquella institución.

\- Vaya, no creí que fuese tan grande.

Su esposa río divertida ante aquello. – Sí es bastante grande y aún no la has visto por dentro.

Ranma le sonrió. – Me lo imaginó… - Él abrazo a su esposa hacía él y la beso. En ese instante ambos pudieron oír un _"awww"_ de las estudiantes que ingresaban a la escuela. Al minuto se separaron. – Ya me tengo que ir, ¿a qué hora sales?

Las muecas de Akane mostraron sorpresa. - ¿Vas a venir por mí?

\- Claro que sí, ¿o prefieres que no lo haga?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Jamás vienes a la universidad por mí, debo gozar de ese privilegio mientras duré, ¿no crees?

Su esposo alzó una ceja y le mostró una sonrisa burlona. – Claro, claro, disfruta que no va a ser para siempre.

Akane frunció el ceño, tomo la mochila que había colgado detrás de la bici, la colgó sobre su hombro y camino hacia la entrada del instituto. – ¡A las 3! – le gritó ya en la distancia.

Ranma esperó a que entrase y cuando estaba por pedalear de vuelta a casa, un ser desagradable le atrajo su atención.

\- Bravo... Que hermosa escena. – Le dijo Ryu quién caminaba por el sendero contrario del que ellos habían llegado.

Saotome bufó. No quería prestarle atención a ese ser despreciable.

\- ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije? – Dijo aquel muchacho acercándose a dónde el chico de la coleta estaba.

El ojinegro se puso en posición para pedalear y antes de irse le dijo:

\- No y ni lo voy a hacer… No quiero que estés cerca de ella.

Arrancó con la bicicleta a casa, mientras escucho a Ryu gritar por detrás _"¡ya lo veremos!"_ parecía ser su oración favorita, aquella frase que motivaba a Ranma a querer averiguar donde vivía para ir y propinarle una golpiza tremenda.

En el instituto.

El profesor les dio los resultados y Akane se alborotó por la puntuación que había obtenido: Un diez hecho y derecho. Al parecer las preguntas que dejó inconclusas no habían valido para su calificación.

Sonrío ampliamente y sin importarle que su profesor estuviese enfrente de ella, saco el celular, abrió la sección de mensajes, busco el contacto _"Bobo esposo"_ y le escribió:

 _Para: Bobo esposo_

 _Texto del mensaje_

 _¿Adivina quién pasó con diez y está feliz?_

Envió el mensaje. Guardó de nuevo el celular y abrazó su examen contenta por aquel buen resultado.

Durante clase de filosofía del deporte, su celular vibro y como aquella clase la aburría de formas inimaginables, sin esperar, lo sacó de su mochila y abrió rápidamente el mensaje que le había llegado.

 _Bobo esposo: Lo vez idiota, te dije que te iría bien ;)  
Recibido: 11 am_

Akane frunció el ceño, esperaba algo como " _te amo maravillosa esposa inteligente e inigualable"_ No un insulto. Pero bueno así era su Ranma.

Mientras guardaba de nuevo su teléfono sintió un golpecito en su cabeza. Una bola un tanto pequeña había caído en el piso, ella lo recogió y lo abrió.

 _Hola Tonta amiga. ¿Cómo te fue en anatomía?_

Sabia precisamente de quien se trataba, le miro por detrás de su hombro y le sonrío a quién se lo había mandado. No le gustaba ser controlada por Ranma, pero en cuestiones de seguridad lo iba a hacer.

Al no recibir respuesta, Ryu hecho una sonrisilla traviesa y miro hacia la ventana. Se imaginó que algo así pasaría y por eso tomo sus debidas precauciones.

Más tarde, tenían solo veinte minutos de receso, pues el profesor de la siguiente clase tardaba siempre en llegar. Ella sacó de su mochila un sándwich y desde su lugar se dispuso a devorarlo.

Ese corto tiempo su amigo, si es que todavía podía llamársele así, se le acerco dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan.

Al verlo acercar ella quiso levantarse y salir de allí. Pero era demasiado tarde.

\- Hola Akane.

La ojinegro tragó duró su sándwich. – Hey. – dijo frívolamente.

Ryu jaló una silla cerca y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en anatomía?

\- Bien. – Soltó Akane sin más, se sentía mal de rechazar a su amigo de esa forma tan cruel.

El chico río y ella lo miro preguntándose el por qué.

\- Ranma se molestó ayer ¿cierto?

Su esposo no le contó lo que había sucedido y quería tener razones solidas por las que tuviese que dejar de lado la única amistad que había formado en lo que iba de su carrera, por lo que prosiguió a seguirle la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar molesto? – pregunto ella.

\- ¿No te lo dijo? – Cuestiono él un poco sorprendido.

Ella indico con la cabeza que no.

El volvió a sonreír traviesamente y se susurró a sí mismo un _perfecto._

\- Verás… - empezó a tocarse la cabeza, disimulando que estaba apenado. – Ayer me lo encontré en el cuarto de baño, entablamos una buena charla pero durante ella se me ocurrió decir que… - fingía tan bien que logró hacer que en sus mejillas un sonrojo apareciese, le tenían que dar el premio al mejor actor. – Se me ocurrió decir que tú… eras muy linda… y pues él se molestó conmigo y menciono que me alejase de ti. – Volcó su mirada al piso, aparentemente avergonzado. – Lo siento Akane, de verdad entiendo si prefieres dejar de hablar conmigo, no quiero arruinar su matrimonio.

Akane se llevó una mano a la barbilla sorprendida por sus palabras, claro que podía ser lo que su amigo le dijo pues concordaba con arrancones de celos que Ranma había tenido en otras ocasiones y la actitud de su compañero le daba hincapié a que era verdad.

\- Mira, para mostrarte lo apenado que estoy, prevé está situación, así que me tome la libertad de hacer unos pastelillos para ti y tu esposo. – le sonrió y le tendió un tooper transparente en el que se dejaban ver cuatro panecillos que olían a recién horneados.

\- ¡No Ryu!, no tuviste que hacerlo… no te preocupes yo no sabía lo que había sucedido.

Ryu insistió que los tomase y finalmente ella los acepto. Después de una charla, volvieron a estar como antes. El profesor entro por la puerta y supieron que el corto receso había terminado.

En la salida, Akane y Ryu se despidieron dentro del salón y la chica bajo con entusiasmo a la entrada de la universidad pues desde su salón diviso a su esposo esperándola allí.

Corrió hacia él y luego de un par de besos emprendieron camino a casa.

Ya en el dojo, durante la tarde. Ranma salió del dojo un momento a descansar de la clase tan difícil que tenía, enseñar a adolescentes artes marciales era un tanto complejo pues en esa etapa detestan a la autoridad y darles indicaciones y que ellos la acatarán era toda una aventura.

Camino hacia la cocina con un poco de hambre y vio en la mesa una bandeja de cup cakes. Hambriento, los devoró todos de un golpe, satisfecho más tarde, regresó a trabajar.

A Akane, su espalda le dolía endemoniadamente, estaba haciendo tarea en el cuarto de estudio, para eliminar el malestar se estiro y pudo escuchar cómo su parte baja crujió. Estar en la computadora haciendo tarea era algo horrendo pues luego de horas su cuerpo lo resentía. En ese momento recordó que Ryu le había dado unos pastelillos y babeando por ellos decidió bajar por uno y hacerse una buena taza de café, pero, oh cual fue su sorpresa cuando bajo a la cocina y vio que la charola estaba vacía. _"ese Ranma, se los comió todos"_ dijo para sí misma decepcionada. Sin más remedio se preparó sólo una taza de café y subió con pena de regresó hacia su tarea.

Después de un día de intenso de trabajo, Ranma se merecía un buen baño por lo que preparó la tina con agua fría, que le relajaba y más en esa temporada en la que hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Se desvistió y se introdujo lentamente en el agua hasta que su cuerpo se adaptará a lo helada que estaba. Se sumergió unos momentos. Salió a flote unos segundos después, tomo el estropajo con el que se bañaba y prosiguió a tallarse cada zona de su piel, en ese momento se sorprendió enormemente…

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Dijo mientras se miraba detenidamente la piel, agacho su vista hacia su entrepierna y no pudo evitar gritar - ¿QUÉ RAYOS? – Para cerciorarse de algo, se acercó al mural del baño que por su diseño podía reflejarse, comprobando aquello que lo había impactado prosiguió a gritarle a Akane. Quién al oír los alaridos necesitados de su esposo, dejo sus cosas que hacía y corrió hacia su localización.

En el baño, lo vio tendido en la bañera parpadeando y tocándose el rostro un poco asustado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? – se preguntó extrañada. – ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?

Saotome movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, indicándole que no, en otra situación tal vez si hubiese querido que ella se metiera a la ducha con él, pero en ese instante quería mostrarle su descubrimiento.

\- Akane, acércate… toca el agua…

La Tendo se acercó a la tina y metió una mano en el agua fría. Al ver a su esposo con esa apariencia se llevó una mano a la boca impactada.

\- No… ¡No te has convertido en mujer!

 _Continuará…_


	3. CAPITULO3

Capítulo III

 _ **¿Qué rayos?**_

\- ¿Por qué no te transformaste en chica? – pregunto aún asombrada Akane, mientras tocaba con sus dedos la piel de Ranma, esperando qué fuese todo una broma.

Ranma frunció el sueño pensando en qué había sucedido. – No lo sé… se de ante mano que la maldición no se va de la nada… algo debió pasar, algo… ¡Debo ir con el viejo pervertido! – Se levantó rápidamente mientras indicaba con la mano la dirección a la que debía dirigirse.

Akane por aquella situación se sonrojo inmensamente, se le quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos y cuando capto lo que estaba viendo, le lanzó una toalla a sus partes nobles. -¡Ranma, tapate! – Seguido salió corriendo del lugar mientras se tapaba con sus manos los ojos, por si veía algo que no quería (no en ese momento).

Ranma la contemplo con extrañeza, mientras le gritaba. -¡Ni que no me hubieses visto antes!

Más tarde Ranma había arribado al local de Colagne, solo, Akane se quedó a terminar su tarea y aunque ella le insistió el prefirió que se quedará, a ella no le pareció pues sabía de antemano que se encontraría con Shampoo, pero confío en que no pasaría nada, ya le contaría después lo que había descubierto.

En el local, tal como presagio Akanne, se encontraba Shampoo, quién estaba distraída acomodando unas cajas en una estantería, no había ningún otro cliente, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta dijo:

\- Bienvenido, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted el día de hoy? – Se dio la media vuelta y vio a Ranma. Un frío helado la estremeció y se quedó pasmada cómo si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Entre Ranma y Shampoo ya no había nada, ni amistad, después de que él se casará con Akane, él le pidió que se alejará de él y cruelmente le dijo que nunca estuvo interesado en ella, qué se buscase alguien que de verdad la quisiera, después de que, aún que estuviese casado, ella siguiera acosándolo y persiguiéndolo, claro que le rompió el corazón pero afortunadamente estuvo Mousse para apoyarla y fue entonces que lo empezó a valorar.  
Sin embargo desde que Ranma se casó con Akane ella había dejado de saber de él, así que verlo en su local era una total sorpresa.

Ranma le sonrió de medio lado esperando una bofetada de su parte. – Hola- Él dijo.

Shampoo suspiro y le sonrió de vuelta para después golpearlo con una de las cajas que aún tenía en la mano. – Ranma Idiota. – Dijo molesta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ranma susurro un _"me lo merecía"_

\- ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme? – Dijo ella.

Extrañado él se le quedó mirando, creía que el golpe había sido por haberla rechazado.

\- Desde que estás con Akane has dejado de visitar a tú amiga.

\- Creí que querías dejar de verme... – Dijo él mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás. – Lo siento…

Shampoo volvió a suspirar y se quedó viendo la caja que tenía en la mano. Parecía triste y nostálgica. – Jamás… - Lo volvió a mirar y provoco un sonrojo a Ranma, estaba avergonzado de provocar esa conducta en la chica. – De cualquier forma ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿quieres fideos?

\- No, busco a Colagne y a Happosai, ¿sabes dónde están?

Desde que el papá de Akane se fue de viaje Happosai no tuvo más de otra que ir a dónde Colagne y Shampoo a pedir asilo, afortunadamente para él lo aceptaron a cambio de ayudarles en el negocio.

Shampoo asintió, acomodo la caja en la estantería y le indico con un dedo que la siguiera. Dirigiéndolo hacia dentro del local, por un pasillo un tanto largo.

Ambos iban en silencio, parecían desconocidos y Ranma se sentía un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Akane? – pregunto Shampoo con el fin de romper el silencio.

\- Eh…. Ah pues bien… está estudiando y yo trabajo en el dojo… todo está bien.

\- Me alegro…

\- ¿Y Mousse? – Él sabía lo de Mousse y Shampoo, pues después de haberle roto el corazón a Shampoo, él lo acoso durante un tiempo intentando "exterminarlo"

\- Bien, salió de viaje de entrenamiento un tiempo, así que yo eh estado sola, bueno a veces viene Ukyo... quién por cierto, a veces también quiere verte.

\- Así… jeje - Rió Ranma, nervioso, sin saber que decir.

Ukyo también fue rechazada y se dedicaba a ser vendedora ambulante, viajaba constantemente, acompañada de Ryoga quién también sufrió de problemas del corazón cuando Ranma decidió casarse con Akane.

– Pero bueno… aquí ayudo a la abuela en el local pero también participó de vez en cuando en concursos de artes marciales.

\- ¡Vaya qué bien! – Dijo Ranma con entusiasmo, provocando una sonrisa alegre a la chica, de aquellas que te hacen cerrar los ojos.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y Shampoo abrió la puerta, contemplando a ambos viejesillos sentados viendo la T.V. Al ver a Ranma en la entrada ambos volcaron toda su atención sobre él.

\- ¡Ranma! – grito Happosai al verlo e inmediatamente se lazó hacia él con un vaso de agua que había en la mesa, con el fin de mojarlo y abrazarlo convertido en chica. Él creyó que había surgido efecto y empezó a frotar su mejilla en la de Ranma. – Oh Ranma vienes a rogarme que vaya contigo y tú hermosa esposa, te prometo que lo pensaré.

Ranma tenía el entrecejo sumamente fruncido y los dientes apretados, rechinando de irá, ahora que no se transformaba en hombre la escena le pareció espezlunante.

\- ¡Viejo pervertido! – le grito mientras lo mandaba a volar con un golpe.

En el suelo, Colagne volvió a golpear a Happosai con su bastón. Se acercó detenidamente a Ranma y lo contemplo.

\- ¡No te has transformado en mujer! – Grito Shampoo mientras tenía la misma reacción que Akane, tocarlo con su dedo como si fuera una cosa extraña.

\- Así es… es por eso que he venido, no me puedo convertir en mujer de nuevo, no es cómo si lo quisiera pero me parece extraño… no sé qué sucedió, no sé si es temporal… ¿podrían ayudarme?

Colagne fumó un poco de su pipa, soltando el humo al tiempo. – Nunca volverás a convertirte en mujer de nuevo. - lo miro.

Ranma abrió los ojos inmensamente. - ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de ello?

Al tiempo Happosai se levantó de nuevo y saco vasos de agua, apareciendo varios como por arte de magia, mientras se los lanzaba uno tras otro, provocando la irá de Ranma, lo que le hizo tranquilizarse fue lo que dijo Happosai al tiempo:

\- Es cierto, Colagne tiene razón, no volverás a convertirte en mujer. – Miro directamente a Colagne a los ojos y ambos cerraron los ojos, haciéndose los intelectuales.

\- ¿Pero… por qué? – pregunto el dudoso ante aquellas actitudes, que más que relajarlo hacían que se preocupase más.

Colagne se sentó sobre el filo de su bastón, cómo si flotase y volvió a tomar de su pipa.

\- No lo sé, pero pareciera como si la maldición decidiera irse de tú cuerpo.

Happosai prosiguió. – Es cómo aquella vez que tú otro yo se separó de ti, en aquel entonces se convirtió en una forma física, pero ahora al parecer la dejaste en algún lado, su espirítu, se fue…

\- La razón por la que estamos tan seguro de ello, es porque no podemos ver el otro aura que desprendía de ti, es cómo si hubiese desaparecido, cómo si hubiese ido a otra parte. – Finalizo Colagne.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ranma abrió la boca inmensamente para esbozar una sonrisa de total regocijo - ¡De verdad! ¡Se fue! – Tomo a ambos viejitos y los abrazo fuertemente. - ¡Gracias! – Incluso tomo a Shampoo y la abrazo, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Debo ir con Akane, debo contarle... –miro la puerta de salida anhelando ya contarle a su esposa y visualizando todos los posibles escenarios. - De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias! – Dijo por última vez, para salir corriendo, casi brincando de la alegría.

\- ¿Es verdad abuela que su maldición se desprendió de él? ¿Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo? – Pregunto Shampoo al tiempo que el salió corriendo.

Colagne cerró sus ojos preocupada. – No, no puedes y él tampoco pudo.

A Shampoo le cambió el semblante a uno de confusión y antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué rayos se referían con eso, Happosai dijo:

\- Él no se deshizo de la maldición, tiene la marca de la bestia en su aura, que impide que se convierta en mujer, es cómo si tuvieran replegada su maldición, pero no podemos intervenir, es un ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar todo lo que le rodea, debe darse cuenta por sí solo o de lo contrario… - suspiro.

Colagne prosiguió. – Perderá todo lo que ama.

Shampoo abrió los ojos enormemente y se dio la vuelta para ayudarle, correr y decirle la verdad, pero Colagne de un brinco quedo enfrente de la puerta.

\- No debes intervenir, si intervienes corres el riesgo de convertirte para siempre en un gato y de hacerlo perder aún más cosas, Ranma no es tonto y tarde o temprano se enterará de la verdad, él sabrá que hacer.

Shampoo miro angustiada a su abuela, anhelando que pronto él se diese cuenta de las cosas.

Al tiempo Ranma llego entusiasmado a casa, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Akane, sin si quiera avisar tomo la silla de rueditas en la que estaba sentada y la volteo para quedar justo enfrente de él, sin si quiera permitirle hablar, él se hinco y abrazo fuerte a su esposa, la sostuvo en su pecho y le dio un apretón tan fuerte que casi deshace a la pobre Akane.

\- No me convertiré en mujer otra vez… seré hombre… seré tú hombre. – Dijo susurrando, casi llorando.

Akane le regreso el apretó fuerte. – Siempre has sido mi hombre…

Esa misma noche, Ranma volvió a tener ese horrible sueño…

 _Hombre otra vez._

 _Sintiéndose libre._

 _Completo._

 _Ya no más un afeminado._

Pensó. Mientras le sonreía a su reflejo en él espejo, después volvió a sumergirse en él agua fría de la piscina en la que estaba, salió, siendo un hombre, regocijándose con ello.

Un bienestar agradable apareció en su estómago.

 _Paz. Libertad._

 _Ya no tengo que fingir._

Hecho un saltó del agua y corrió por la casa en la que estaba. Parecía un niño al que le habían dado lo que siempre había deseado

\- ¡Akane, mira ya no me convierto en mujer! - Gritó pero no nadie le contesto de vuelta.

\- ¿Akane? - Grito varias veces más mientras asomaba su cabeza en cada rincón de la mansión en la que estaba sin obtener respuesta, después de un rato un miedo lo invadió y empezó a correr con suma desesperación a los mismos rincones a los que había ya ido.

" _Hey"._ Escucho detrás de él. Rodó su cuerpo para ver de quién se trataba y allí estaba...

Ryu sonriendo, pero está vez tenía una apariencia distinta, tenía cuernos y una sonrisa maquiavélica, que dejaba entre ver dientes afilados, tenía sangre en una de sus manos, en la que tomaba a Akane, quién tenía una mirada vacía.

\- ¡Akane! - la llamó pero ella no contestó.

 _\- Has perdido… quieres ser hombre otra vez, quiero perder… has perdido… tus deseos se reflejaron… has perdido al amor de tú vida… -_ Le dijo Ryu mientras se carcajeaba terroríficamente.

Ranma apretó los puños, se lanzó contra él y lo golpeo, la figura desapareció y antes de saber que había pasado…

Abrió los ojos.

Fue un sueño…

Un sueño que le dejo un malestar y un inmenso miedo que se acumuló en su vientre.

Miro a su derecha y allí estaba Akane, dormida tranquilamente. Se acurruco justo frente a ella y la miro durante toda la noche, cuidando de ella, temía que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Por qué de alguna forma, tenía un presagio… Algo estaba extraño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ranma ya estaba despierto haciendo de desayunar para su esposa, quién despertó por el dulce olor de los waffles y él café que llego hasta su habitación, para su sorpresa era más temprano de lo que siempre se acostumbra a despertar, así que se levantó, se vistió rápido y bajo a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno su esposo estuvo en silencio mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Con waffles en la boca su esposa le cuestiono. - ¿Qué pasa Ranma? Has estado extraño, ¿todo bien?

Él suspiro. – Akane… Ayúdame con el dojo.

Akane trago duro los waffles para contestarle, el por lo regular no le pedía eso. – Ahh… es eso, estás preocupado por el dinero… sabes que me lo puedes pedir Ranma, que estudie no me deslinda de la responsabilidad del dojo, sabes que en cualquier momento durante la tarde puedo dar clases también.

Ranma cerró los ojos y se acercó al plato de Akane, lo levanto y lo llevo al lavabo. – Quiero decir… - se contuvo unos minutos pensando en decirlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

\- Quiero decir… sal de estudiar. – Sólo sin más rodeos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?

Ranma se giró para quedar frente a ella. – Necesito que me ayudes con el dojo, además estamos cortos de dinero y pronto no tendremos para pagar la universidad.

Akane se quedó sorprendida. – No lo haré Ranma. Me gusta estudiar. Si el problema es el dinero cómo tú dices, te ayudaré por las tardes, pero no me saldré de estudiar.

Saotome apretó fuerte los puños y rechino los dientes. - ¡No entiendes Akane! ¡Debes salir de estudiar! Jamás haces lo que te pido.

\- ¡Y jamás lo haré! Últimamente intentas controlar mis decisiones o imponerme y no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero no me pidas cosas que sabes que no haré.

Ranma bufo. – Deja de estudiar Akane, es la última vez que te lo diré.

Akane cruzo los brazos y lo miro enfadada. – Pues no. No lo haré.

\- ¡Akane!

\- ¡Ranma!

Se gritaron los dos.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa Ranma? Tú no eres así, dime que te sucede.

\- ¡Si vas a la universidad no podré protegerte! Si te vas y un día no regresas, jamás me lo perdonaré, porque no estuve contigo, porque te deje ir… - suspiro - ¡Entiende que lo hago por tú bien!

Akane lo miro sorprendida, se veía asustado. – Amor, tranquilo, no siempre podrás estar allí para salvarme, además sabes que yo soy fuerte, dudo que algo malo me suceda en la universidad. – Se acercó a él y lo beso. – Todo estará bien.

\- Akane… -la miro unos instantes cuando el sonido de la puerta no se hizo esperar.

Akane se apartó de Ranma y abrió la puerta…

Allí estaba él…

\- Hola buenos días. – Dijo Ryu desde la puerta.

A Ranma se le trabo la quijada de la furia que sintió en su cuerpo y más aún cuando escucho un " _buenos días Ryu, voy por mis cosas"_ de parte de su esposa.

Akane camino hacia la silla dónde tenía su mochila, pero Ranma sostuvo su brazo y lo apretó fuerte.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí Akane? –

\- Esto es otra de las cosas que no haré. – Se jalo soltándose del agarre de su marido. – No voy a discutir contigo. – Dijo, mientras salía hacia afuera, dónde le grito algo cómo _"no te preocupes"_

Ranma se quedó en shock ante aquello y de nuevo aquellos sentimientos aparecieron en su barriga…

Irá.

Miedo.

Angustia.

Mientras caminaban a la universidad, Ryu pudo notar un hilo de inquietud por parte de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Todo bien Akane? – Preguntó Ryu fingiendo preocupación.

Akane suspiro – Mmnh… No, es sólo que Ranma está actuando raro, especialmente está mañana.

\- Oh lo siento Akane, debió haber sido por mi… no debí llegar así nada más… Lo siento. – Paro su andar y le ofreció una reverencia, ella se sonrojo ante aquel acto.

\- No, no te preocupes, es algo que debo arreglar con él.

Ryu se levantó y le sonrió. – No te preocupes Akane, si está enfadado conmigo vuelvo a hacer pastelillos cómo el otro día.

Akane soltó una risilla ante aquel comentario. – Cierto, después de todo se los comió todos él.

Ryu sonrió un tanto extraño y pensó un _"bien"–_ Oh no me digas… ¿él los comió todos entonces?

\- ¡Si, ese hombre es un glotón! – Dijo, al tiempo que sacaba su celular y arrepentida escribía un texto.

Ryu mientras esperaba a que su amiga terminase de usar su celular, miro el cielo y pensó _"todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan"_

 _Para: Bobo esposo._

 _Texto del mensaje_

 _Perdón._

Apretó el botón de enviar, sabía que no era suficiente, pero deseaba tranquilizarlo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Dedicatorias.**

Lo prometido es deuda:

Belldandi17: No ya no la deje huérfana :D

SARITANIMELOVE: Siii, fueron los pastelitos, a qué no te lo esperabas (xD). Gracias por leer, regresé.

Rogue85: Ojala regreses a leerlo. Gracias.

Kioh: Otra vez estamos de vacaciones y aquí estoy, ahora sí.

Nancyrcikeib: Gracias por leer.

Un fan más: Regresa por favor. Jajaja. Gracias.

Joa – Chan: Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas.

: Gracias por leer.

Rizzasm: Así es, son los efectos de los panesillos, eres un gran detective :3 jajaja.

ZURGAN: Aquí está la continuacióoooon (me he vuelto loca con las "o" :c )

MacrossLive: Creo que si cayó. (o no) (o si) ajaja.

Znta: Hey, your idea was great, I'll consider that for the developmente of the story. thank's

Nancyricoleon: Ya actualice (no pronto, pero aquí estoy)

Me faltaron algunos anónimos, muchas gracias por comentar, leer y sobre todo esperar.

 **Notas de la autora.**

Se me hacía tan triste leer buenas historias y que las dejasen incompletas, pero ahora entiendo porque sucede, la vida está llena de muchas ocupaciones y realmente sentarte a hacer algo que te gusta es difícil, ahora que eres adulta y trabajas para no vivir en una caja : ( por qué estás cansada o por diferentes situaciones.

Estoy en una época de retomar lo que deje, mis hobbies y la escritura aunque sea de Fanfics siempre ha sido lo que más me gusta. También empezaré a hacer historias propias pero en Whattppad (autospam, nooooooo) jajaja ya pues.

Gracias por esperar, está vez si planeo regresar más a menudo. Tengo un mes de vacaciones y espero escribir todo lo que no lo hice estos dos años.

Ténganme paciencia que terminaré está historia pronto, sólo que tengo muchas ideas y se me complica a veces escribirlas y que quede algo coherente jajaja.

Edite algunas cosas de las historias anteriores, nada que afecte a la trama, más bien de forma.

Saludos.


End file.
